Aishiteru, Ayam
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: For 'Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri'/ Dipersembahkan untuk Almh. Arnanda Indah Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete Raffa Part II / "Hey, Ayam! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan-jangan…"/ "Aarrrgghh…!"/ "Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan "/ "Hey, a...apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ayam?"/ T/AU/Jelek/OCC/Typo s / Enjoy!/N RnR, please!


Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Almh. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II). Semoga Tuhan melindungi kalian di Sana.

Kalian akan selalu berada di dalam hati kami. Jadi, berbahagialah kalian di sana. ^-^

Tittle : Aishiteru, Ayam

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto

Warning(s):

Jelek banget, AU, Oneshot, Typo(s), dll

Summary:

For Even Banjir TomatCeri/

Dipersembahkan untuk Almh. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II)/

"Hey, Ayam! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Jangan-jangan…"/

"Apa kau mau kupukul?"/

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu,"/

"Aarrrgghh…!"/

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan~"/

"Hey, a...apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ayam!"

_Aishiteru, Ayam_

Pukul 8.00 pagi, di jalan.

"Sial!" umpat seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki gaya rambut err…seperti pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dosen Oro itu sangat menyebalkan sekali!" Sekarang giliran pemuda berambut duren di samping Sasuke yang sedang merutuki dosen mereka yang bernama Orochimaru. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Coba tebak apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang! Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan kaki menuju kampus mereka, yaitu Konoha University. Padahal, jalan ke kampus mereka masih jauh.

Jadi, hari ini adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh dosen Orochimaru. Dan mereka harus cepat mengumpulkan tugas ini, karena hari ini Orochimaru di kampus hanya sampai jam 9 pagi ini. Katanya sih mau ada acara, tapi tidak tau juga.

Dan sialnya, mereka bangun kesingan karena semalam Naruto mengajak Sasuke main PS sampai larut malam. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, saat mereka berangkat menuju kampus, mobil Sasuke mogok di tengah jalan. Padahal, waktu mereka semakin mepet. Jadilah, mereka sekarang jalan kaki.

"Kau kira kita bangun kesiangan itu gara-gara siapa, ha!" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dengan sinis.

"Ya maaf…kau juga menerima ajakanku, kan!" Naruto mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang! Iks!" Sasuke benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh Naruto.

"Maaf maaf..." ucap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah. Sasuke hanya diam. "Bagaimana kalau kau menelfon pelayanmu untuk menjemput kita di sini," usul Naruto.

"Ponselku ketinggalan, Dobe. Pakai saja ponselmu untuk menghubungi seseorang," kata Sasuke datar.

"Hehe...pulsaku habis." Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda saat Sasuke melihatnya dengan kesal.

"Atau kita naik Bus saja, gi...ma...na~?" Volume suara Naruto semakin rendah saat Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku, ha!" kesal Sasuke. Jelas saja ia kesal. Jadi sebenarnya, Sasuke itu sejak kecil takut naik kendaraan umum. Entah karena apa. Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut, tapi kenapa Naruto malah mengajaknya naik Bus? Tentu saja Sasuke marah.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa nyengir kuda dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak membawa uang, Teme?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan kemarahan Sasuke.

"Apa kau juga bawa uang?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto hanya menggeleng pertanda bahwa ia juga tidak membawa uang. "Kalau begitu jangan tanyakan itu padaku! Kau mengerti!" lanjut Sasuke dengan sinis. Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri, sepertinya ia salah tanya.

Tentu Sasuke tidak membawa uang. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah tugas makalah yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan ponselnya juga uangnya.

PRANG!

Naruto menendang sebuah kaleng minuman yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Gugg!" terdengar suara gonggongan anjing dari arah mendaratnya kaleng minuman yang tadi ditendang oleh Naruto, tepat berada di belakang semak-semak.

Sasuke lalu melihat Naruto dengan pandangan mematikan. Ini pertanda buruk bagi mereka berdua. Naruto menambah kesialan mereka satu lagi. "TERIMA KASIH, Naruto. Kau sangat HEBAT!" gumam Sasuke yang memberi tekanan pada kata "terima kasih" dan kata "hebat".

"Gugg gugg gug!" terdengar lagi suara gonggongan anjing yang semakin keras. Dari arah semak-semak muncullah seekor anjing _hearder_ besar yang sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka seketika menjadi pucat.

1

2

"LARI!" seru Naruto saat hitungan ke-3 dan mengambil seribu langkah untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran anjing yang mulai mengejarnya dan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke juga ikut lari bersama Naruto.

Mereka berdua berlari dengan kencangnya, dan anjing itu juga semakin mendekati mereka.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh! ah...pah yang hah...rus kih...tah lakukan!" seru Naruto dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

"Sakura!" panggil seorang wanita setengah baya yang sedang memasak di dapur pada anak gadisnya. Seorang Ibu yang err...sedikit tomboy. Ia adalah Tsunade.

Muncullah seorang gadis berambut merah muda seleher dari sebuah kamar, mungkin itu kamarnya. Ia adalah Haruno Sakura, putri semata wayang Tsunade. Ia pun mendekati Tsunade yang sedang memasak. "Ada apa, Kaa_-san_?" sahutnya.

"Cepat kau bawa kesini ayam Tou_-san_mu yang ada di depan rumah itu!" perintah Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Lho? apa nanti Tou_-san_ tidak marah karena ayamnya dimasak Kaa_-san_?" Sakura mencoba mengingatkan Kaa_-san_nya.

"Sudahlah, cepat bawa ayamnya kesini! Lagi pula, ini juga untuk Tou_-san_mu. Dia kan mau pergi ke luar kota untuk seminar nanti. Jadi, Kaa_-san_ akan menyiapkan masakan yang enak untuknya."

Ya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade tadi, Ayah Sakura akan pergi ke luar kota untuk seminar selama 3 hari. Dan Tsunade mencoba membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk suaminya itu agar saat di luar kota, suaminya rindu pada masakan istrinya sehingga suaminya cepat pulang. Untuk membuat masakan yang enak, Tsunade akan mengorbankan ayam betina kesayangan suaminya.

Biasanya, laki-laki memelihara ayam jantan untuk peliharaan, tapi entah kenapa suami Tsunade malah memelihara ayam betina. Katanya sih, karena ayam betina bisa menghasilkan telur dan telurnya untuk jamu, begitu alasan suami Tsunade.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengambilnya." Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman rumahnya, dimana ayam betina ayahnya dikurung. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat malas jika harus berurusan dengan ayam. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi? Kalau ia tidak menuruti Ibunya, bisa-bisa ia akan dilempar ke kutub utara. Tsunade sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah.

"Hii..." Sakura malah ngeri sendiri hanya membayangkannya saja, apalagi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sakura pun menuju kurungan ayam. "Waduh! Kok kurungannya kebuka?" tanyanya entah pada siapa saat melihat kurungan ayam yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Dan tentu saja ayamnya tidak ada di tempat. Bagaimana bisa kurungannya kebuka? Ini sangat gawat. Bisa-bisa Tsunade marah besar karena hidangan istimewanya hilang, kabur entah kemana.

Sakura cemas dan juga takut. Ia takut dengan Tsunade. Apa iya, ia harus mencari ayam tersebut? Sakura sekarang malah dilanda galau. Apa ia harus lapor pada Ibunya kalau ayamnya kabur? Kalau Sakura mencarinya sekarang, pasti akan lama dan itu malah akan membuat Ibunya menunggu lama, dan akhirnya, Sakura benar-benar akan dilempar ke kutub utara.

"Aks! Lebih baik aku bilang Kaa_-san_ dulu." Akhirnya Sakura pun mengambil keputusan. Ia berlari kembali ke dapur.

"Kaa_-san_...!" panggil Sakura yang berlari menghampiri Tsunade.

Tsunade menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk melihat putrinya itu. "Ada apa? Kau ini berisik sekali," keluhnya. Ia melihat Sakura tidak membawa ayamnya, "Sakura, dimana ayamnya! Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk bawa ayamnya ke sini."

"Kaa_-san_, a...ayamnya hi...hilang, Kaa_-san_," ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tsunade bingung. Tsunade diam sejenak. "Pasti Otou_-san_mu yang melepasnya," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tou_-san_?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah, cepat cari ayam itu, Sakura!" perintah Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Ba…baik, Kaa_-san_!" Sakura langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari ayam Ayahnya.

"Dimana aku harus mencarinya?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

"Hosh...hosh...hosh! ah...pah yang hah...rus kih...tah lakukan!" seru Naruto dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hosh! Kih...tah harus berpencar…hosh..." jawab Sasuke yang juga kelelahan.

"Baiklah, hosh..." jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun terus berlari hingga terlihat jalan perempatan di depan. Sedikit lagi mereka sampai di perempatan. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sepakat untuk berpencar maka anjing itu akan mengejar salah satu dari mereka. Dan orang tersebut harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk bisa lolos dari kejaran anjing _hearder_ yang beringas itu.

1

Mereka sudah bersiap-siap. Dengan aba-aba mata, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berkomunikasi.

2

Sasuke dan Naruto fokus dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

3

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai berpencar. Sasuke berbelok ke kanan, sedangkan Naruto berbelok ke kiri. Si anjing memang sempat bimbang, tapi akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengejar salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja memilih yang paling mencolok, kan? Kebe...err sialnya, Naruto saat ini memakai jaket yang di punggungnya bergambar lingkaran yang melingkar ke dalam dengan warna merah. Itu kesialanmu, Naruto. Si anjing memilih Naruto sebagai sasarannya.

Sasuke terus berlari dengan kencang tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

"Ayam…!" panggil Sakura yang menyusuri sepanjang jalan. Orang bodoh mana yang mencari ayam dengan memanggilnya 'Ayam'?

"Hah, ayam itu menyusahkanku saja!" keluh Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Apa...ak..." Kalimat Sakura terhenti tatkala melihat pantat ayam hitam di balik semak-semak. Dia pun tersenyum. Akhirnya, ketemulah si ayam buronan itu. Apa namanya ayam yang kabur dari tahanan kalau bukan 'Ayam buronan'?

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Sakura berjalan mendekati semak-semak tersebut. Jangan sampai ayam itu kabur lagi. Kalau tidak, maka Sakura yang akan menjadi hidangan istimewa Ibunya malam ini.

Tangan Sakura sudah siap untuk menangkap ayam tersebut. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan.

1

2

"Hyaa!" seru Sakura yang menarik ekor ayam tersebut. Walaupun hanya ekornya, karena semak-semak itu terlalu rimbun sehingga tangannya tidak sampai untuk meraih ayam tersebut. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Sakura terus menarik ekor ayam tersebut. Tapi, rasanya Sakura agak sedikit keberatan. 'Sejak kapan ayam menjadi kuat seperti ini?' batinya.

"Arrg…!" Sakura mendengar teriakan seorang laki-laki. Dan saat itu pula, Sakura merasa aneh dengan ekor ayam yang ia sentuh. 'Kenapa bulunya lembut kayak gini ya?' batinya.

Perlahan Sakura mulai membuka matanya.

"Waa...!" jerit Sakura seketika saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri di balik semak-semak, sedang memegangi rambutnya sendiri yang Sakura tarik dan wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Tentu saja.

'Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal orang ini,' batin Sakura.

"Hey! Apa yang…" Kalimat pemuda tampan itu terpotong saat melihat Sakura.

"Ayam!/ Jidat!" seru Sakura dan pemuda itu bersamaan.

Ternyata pemuda tampan tersebut adalah Sasuke. Yups! Sakura dan Sasuke memang sudah saling kenal. Mereka adalah teman satu SMA saat di SMA Konoha. Hubungan mereka memang sedikit kurang baik. Jadi, wajar saja mereka saling mencela saat bertemu. Bahkan, mereka punya nama celaan masing-masing.

"Hey, Ayam! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Jangan-jangan…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan, Pink!" dengus Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Ya ya. Ok kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, Ayam." Sakura berpamitan pada Sasuke, lalu membalikkan badanya dan pergi.

"Hey, tung…" Terlambat. Sasuke hendak memanggil Sakura, tapi Sakura terlanjur jauh.

Sakura harus cepat mencari ayam ayahnya itu. Ia menyusuri jalan-jalan pedesaan sambil celingak-celinguk. Kali aja itu ayam ada di selokan. Sepanjang jalan sudah ia telusuri, tapi kenapa ayam itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Sakura sekali-kali menghela nafas kesal. Bahkan ia mulai berteriak tidak jelas dan mengacak rambut pink-nya dengan frustasi, sehingga rambutnya menjadi berantakan tak karuan.

"Ayam sialan…!" jerit Sakura frustasi.

"Hey, Pink! Apa yang kuperbuat sehingga membuatmu frustasi seperti itu, ha!" sahut seseorang dari balik tiang listrik di belakang Sakura. Ia adalah Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ia malah mengakui dirinya sebagai Ayam? Dan kenapa ia bisa ada di balik tiang listrik? Apa ia sudah beralih profesi menjadi seorang penguntit atau lebih parah lagi, yaitu seoarang maniak?

Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara orang yang ia kenal. "A…apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Ayam!" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget. "Ha! jadi, kau ini benar-benar seorang maniak!" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan sendiri yang juga menuduh Sasuke.

"Aku bilang jangan suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri!" Sasuke tidak terima dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura yang tidak sabaran.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan? Dan, kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang gila seperti itu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya tapi langkahnya di halangi oleh Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang buru-buru. Cepat minggir!" perintah Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Bisa kau menolongku!" ucap Sasuke dengan terang-terangan dan juga tiba-tiba, ini lebih terdengar sebuah perintah daripada sebuah permohonan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa," jawab Sakura juga dengan terang-terangan. "Cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku, Ayam!" perintahnya dengan kesal karena Sasuke tidak juga menyingkir.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mau kupukul?"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani."

"Kau tau kan sifatku? Aku benar-benar akan memukulmu, saat aku bilang akan memukulmu," ucap Sakura.

Sakura siap-siap melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke masih kukuh tak bergeming. Sakura mulai meluncurkan tinjuannya ke wajah Sasuke. Tapi, tangannya terhenti tepat di depan hidung Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Kau benar-benar butuh bantuanku?" tanya Sakura lalu menurunkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Hah, baiklah. Memangnya kau minta bantuan apa?" tanyanya yang mulai kasihan dengan Sasuke

Sasuke lalu menceritakan semua kesialannya pagi ini yang disebabkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi, kau juga harus membantuku," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Bantuan apa?"

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

Pukul 6.30 malam, di kediaman Haruno.

Sakura mengendap-ngendap ke samping kamarnya. "Kau tunggu di sini!" pesannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk patuh.

Karena Sakura dan Sasuke saking 'asik'nya mencari ayam, hingga tanpa sadar hari pun sudah gelap. Inilah 'bantuan' yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Sasuke harus membantu Sakura untuk mencari ayamnya, lalu Sakura juga akan membantu Sasuke. Itulah cara bertukar jasa, menurut Sakura tentunya.

Kemudian Sakura masuk ke rumahnya melalui pintu depan. Ia melihat Tsunade sedang menonton TV yang arahnya membelakangi pintu.

Begitu merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Tsunade pun membalikkan badanya. Dilihatnya Sakura, "Darimana saja kau? Oto_-san_-mu tadi tidak pulang. Jadi, biar saja ayamnya hilang. Sekarang cepat kau mandi sana! Lalu kita makan bersama," kata Tsunade pada putrinya itu.

"Baik, Kaa_-san_." Sakura lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menunggu Sakura di samping jendela sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk anggota badannya yang menjadi mangsa nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang terus menggigitinya.

Ckrek! Duk!

Jendela di samping Sasuke pun terbuka. "Ayam…" panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan. Dilihatnya kanan dan kiri jendela, tapi ia tak mendapati Sasuke di sana. "Ayam, dimana kau!" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan dengan yang pertama.

"Aku di sini, Baka!" sahut Sasuke yang muncul dari balik jendela sambil memegangi hidungnya yang merah.

"Kenapa kau bisa di situ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dasar Pinky! Kau menjepitku dengan jendela sialmu itu," jawab Sasuke dengan emosi sambil menunjuk jendela kamar Sakura.

Ternyata, penyebab hidung merah Sasuke karena terbentur jendela, yang tadi dibuka oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya cekikian melihat hidung Sasuke yang merah. Sasuke pun mendengus kesal. Kemudian Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam oleh Sakura. Sasuke melompati jendela dan melihat-lihat kamar Sakura. "Kamarmu sempit sekali," komentarnya. Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi komentar Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan ke matras lantai yang biasanya dipakai Sakura untuk tidur. Sasuke tiduran di atas matras tersebut. "Bahkan matras tidurmu juga kecil sekali," komentarnya, lagi.

"Sakura?" panggil Tsunade yang akan membuka pintu kamar putrinya.

Srek!

"Ah i…iya, Kaa_-san_?" sahut Sakura setelah menggelar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh seseorang.

"Sedang apa kau, Sakura? Bukannya mandi malah selimutan seperti itu. Keringatmu nanti menempel pada selimut," oceh Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Iya iya, Kaa_-san_. Aku akan segera mandi. Kaa_-san_ ke sana dulu saja. Nanti aku akan menyusul," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah." Tsunade lalu menutup pintu kamar dan melangkah keluar.

Sakura akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tiba-tiba, dirasakannya di balik selimut ada sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia segera membuka selimutnya, dan benar saja, Sakura mendapati tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan santai. Sasuke tersenyum tanpa dosa saat Sakura melihatnya.

"Lepaskan, Ayam…" geram Sakura.

Buagh!

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

Pukul 8.45 malam, di kamar Sakura.

Sakura memandang jengah pada orang yang ada di depannya saat ini, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Ia benar-benar dibuat stres hari ini. Orang yang selama ini dipandang sebagai orang terpandai, sekarang malah menjadi seolah menjadi orang teridiot di mata Sakura.

"Ayam, kau benar-benar tidak berguna hidup di dunia ini," cela Sakura kesal.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak kesal? Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak hafal nomor ponsel milik Naruto, bahkan nomor telepon rumahnya saja tidak hafal.

"Lebih baik kau ke laut saja sana, Ayam!" kesal Sakura lagi dengan sangat frustasi.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi. Sakura sudah berbaik hati akan memberi uang Sasuke untuk pulang, tapi Sasuke bilang bahwa dirinya tidak bisa naik kendaraan umum.

"Mati saja kau, Ayam!" geram Sakura, benar-benar kesal.

"Hey, jangan memakiku seperti itu!" protes Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak hafal nomor ponsel siapapun. Aku kan juga manusia biasa yang juga mempunyai kelemahan," lanjutnya mencoba mencari alasan. Dalam kondisi seperti ini sajalah, Sasuke mengaku bahwa dirinya hanya manusia biasa.

Sakura menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Sasuke? "Baiklah. Untuk malam ini kau tidur saja di sini. Besok kau akan kuantarkan ke rumahmu. Tapi kita tetap akan naik Bus, karena aku tidak punya kendaraan," kata Sakura akhirnya. Sakura memang keluarga yang sederhana. Hanya ada sepeda mini di gudang belakang. Apa iya, Sakura harus mengantar Sasuke dengan sepedanya itu? Itu tidak mungkin!

"Iya, tapi obati dulu lukaku ini!" pinta Sasuke yang menunjuk matanya yang sembab karena dipukul Sakura tadi.

"Siapa suruh kau memeluk pinggangku!" ketus Sakura. Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia pun kembali dengan baskom yang berisi air hangat di tangan kanannya dan sebuah handuk kecil di tangan kirinya. "Sini, biar aku kompres matamu," ucapnya lalu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan mengompres mata Sasuke dengan air hangat.

"Hey, Pink. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku?" tanya Sasuke selagi matanya diusap-usap Sakura dengan handuk hangat.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," jawab Sakura di tengah aktivitasnya.

"Semua gadis menyukaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke, lagi.

Sejenak Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyukaimu." Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mengompres mata Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan handuk hangat di tangannya pada Sasuke, "Kau kompres sendiri. Aku mau tidur," ucapnya. Sakura lalu berbalik dan memasang sebuah karpet di lantai. Ia mengambil guling untuk digunakannya sebagai alas kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidur di lantai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau tidur di lantai. Kau kan orang kaya, jadi mana bisa kulitmu yang lembut itu beradaptasi dengan dinginnya lantai," jawab Sakura datar.

"Tapi, kita kan bisa tidur di matras ini berdua. Matras ini cukup untuk kita berdua," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau tidak tahu batasan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, tapi kau juga tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu," ucap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hah, baiklah. Asal kau tidak berisik lagi, aku akan tidur di matras." Sakura lalu naik ke atas matrasnya. 'Hah…nyamannya,' batin Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun mulai memejamkan matanya masing-masing. Berbgai selimut di malam yang dingin ini.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

Pukul 5.45 pagi, di kamar Sakura.

"Emmh…" lenguh Sakura saat ia mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Dan semakin jelas penglihatannya. Pertama-tama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang. 'Dada bidang milik siapa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu hidungnya mencium sebuah aroma maskulin yang khas. 'Oh, tidak!' seru Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah orang yang sekarang dada bidangnya tepat di depan wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dan…

"Aarrrgghh…!" jerit Sakura keras. Keras sekali hingga orang yang ada di depannya terbangun. Pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu kaget dengan teriakan yang super keras milik Sakura. Matanya masih sangat mengantuk. Ia lalu mengucek matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Tentu saja pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Tap tap tap

"Kau kenapa, Sakura!" tanya Tsunade dengan nada cemas yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura untuk memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada putrinya itu. Bahkan alat masak pun ikut terbawa olehnya, karena Tsunade saat ini sedang memasak sarapan untuk putrinya dan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan reflek pula, Sakura langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke beserta tubuhnya. "A…aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa_-san_. Ta...tadi aku hanya mimpi buruk saja," jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Lalu dirasakanya ada yang meniup-niup lengannya. Dan itu membuat Sakura merinding karena lengan bajunya memang pendek.

"Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade lagi karena ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ekspresi wajah Sakura.

Sakura menahan rasa gelinya, "I…iya, Kaa_-san_. A…aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hah, syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Tsunade lega. Tsunade lalu mencium bau yang tidak sedap dari arah dapur, seperti bau hangus. "Ya ampun! Masakanku!" jeritnya lalu berlari kembali ke dapur. Ckckck.

Pletak!

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke karena kepalanya dijitak oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ayam baka mesum!" geram Sakura.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

Pukul 7.30 pagi.

Sasuke keluar melalui jendela, sedangkan Sakura siap-siap dan mengambil jaketnya. Saat Sakura akan keluar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia melihat meja belajarnya, "Sepertinya ada yang hilang, tapi apa ya?" gumamnya.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Sakura lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera ke halte Bus. Begitu ada Bus yang berhenti, merekapun langsung naik.

Suasana dalam Bus terlihat sangat ramai sekali. Untung saja Sakura dan Sasuke mendapatkan tempat duduk. Sakura duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandang pemandangan yang ada di luar.

Sedangkan Sasuke di sampingnya sedang menahan diri agar tidak mabuk darat. Wajahnya begitu pusat, padahal Bus tersebut baru berjalan 5 menit yang lalu. "Pink, apa…tidak sebaiknya…kita naik Taksi saja?" tanyanya dengan suara yang aneh.

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak untuk membiayaimu. Lagi pula, rumahmu kan sangat jauh dari sini," jawab Sakura masih memandang luar jendela.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan~" ucap Sasuke yang suaranya mulai terdengar lemas.

Sakura melihat keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan penuh dengan keringat. Bahkan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Sakura masih punya perasaan. Ia merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidur saja dulu!" perintah Sakura lalu menuntun kepala ayam Sasuke ke pundaknya. "Lagi pula, perjalannya masih jauh. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai," lanjutnya.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis sambil memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Sakura kembali menatap pemandangan di luar dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang bagi Sakura.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

Pukul 11.00 siang, di depan kediaman Uchiha.

"Lain kali jangan lupa bawa ponsel atau uang lagi! Dasar Ayam!" cela Sakura sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Iya, aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri," jawab Sakura.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat itu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Selamat tinggal." Sakura berpamitan sambil mengangkat tangannya sekilas. Sakura membalikkan badanya. Ada rasa enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, tapi atas alasan apa ia harus tetap di sini? Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya dan secara perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri sekarang.

"Tunggu!" Suara Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura, tapi ia tak berani berbalik menghadap Sasuke, karena itu akan semakin membuat Sakura sulit untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Ya, bahkan aku membencimu," jawab Sakura yang masih membelakangi Sasuke. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jujur saja padaku, Pink?" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke lalu dengan pelan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura dengan cepat berbalik, "Apa mak~" kalimatnya terpotong karena di depannya ada Sasuke yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat dada bidang Sasuke, karena tinggi badan Sakura jauh di bawah Sasuke. Itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan, tapi Sakura mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan jika kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana caranya aku membuktikannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Cium aku!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"A…apa…?" ucap Sakura kaget. "Ke…kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena hanya dengan cara itulah, aku baru bisa memastikan bahwa kau memang tidak menyukaiku. Lagi pula, kita kan sudah pernah melakukannya sekali, jadi tidak masalah, kan."

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, dirinya dan Sakura memang pernah ciuman. Hanya saja, itu karena ketidak sengajaan.

"I…itu kan kecelakaan," ucap Sakura yang mulai gugup. "A…aku tidak mau!" tolaknya kemudian.

"Seharusnya kau tidak keberatan jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku. Ini kan bukan ciuman pertamamu," kata Sasuke.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya," tolak Sakura lagi.

"Apa benar kau tidak mau melakukannya? Jangan-jangan… di dalam hatimu kau ingin melakukannya," goda Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura terlihat panik, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan lagi. "Hey, a...apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ayam!"

"Menciummu," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Menjauh dariku!" perintah Sakura yang tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Jarak Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah sempit itu semakin sempit. Sakura mencoba mundur, tapi pinggangnya ditarik oleh tangan kekar Sasuke untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke digunakannya untuk mendorong belakang kepala Sakura agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

Wajah mereka pun semakin dekat. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, semakin dekat dan dekat, sedangkan Sakura berusaha keras untuk mengatur detak jantungnya agar tidak berdetak lebih cepat lagi, karena jantungnya saat ini benar-benar mau copot. Gerak tubuh Sakura sudah terkunci, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan menahan rasa yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Darahnya mendesir cepat saat deru nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Pink," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut. Ia segera membuka matanya. "Aku tidak perlu bukti ini lagi, karena aku sudah mengetahuinya," sambung Sasuke lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke dengan PD.

"Ha?" Sakura cengo dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Kenapa Sasuke begitu PD sekali mengatakan itu?

"Bukti kedua kalau kau menyukaiku adalah dari ekspresimu tadi. Kau terlihat gugup," ucap Sasuke.

"A…aku…" Sakura mulai gugup lagi. "Hey! Kalau itu bukti yang kedua, berarti sudah ada bukti yang pertama," Sakura menyadari sesuatu walaupun ia masih juga bingung.

"Ya, kau benar, Pink. Dan bukti yang pertama adalah…" Sasuke membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku berukuran buku tulis biasa yang ber-_Hard cover_ pink, "…ini," lanjutnya.

Begitu melihat warna bukunya saja Sakura bisa mengenali buku tersebut. "I…itu kan bukuku…" ucapnya kaget. 'Bagaimana bisa buku itu ada di tangan si Ayam itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Buku Pink tersebut adalah buku harian Sakura yang berisi tentang semua perasaannya terhadap Sasuke semenjak SMA. Dan secara tidak sengaja, Sasuke menemukannya di atas meja belajar Sakura, saat Sakura makan malam bersama Tsunade. Karena Sasuke penasaran, akhirnya ia pun membacanya. Terungkaplah semua isi hati Sakura terhadap Sasuke selama 7 tahun ini. Dan perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali sampai sekarang.

"Jadi, benar ini milikmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kembalikan buku itu padaku, Ayam!" pinta Sakura.

"Berarti kau memang menyukaiku, kan? Aku sudah membaca semua, tanpa terkecuali," kata Sasuke penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Ka…kau ini bi..bicara apa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Apa perlu aku membacanya?" tawar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Cepat kembalikan!" pinta Sakura lagi, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Bahkan Sasuke mulai membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.

"Aishiteru, Ayam…" Sasuke membaca tulisan pada halam pertama dengan seringai sambil melirik Sakura. "Dari judulnya saja sudah jelas kau menyukaiku. Apa ada 'Ayam' lain yang kau sukai?" tanyanya penuh dengan kemenangan.

Sakura lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk mengambil kembali bukunya, tapi saat berlari, ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Aaa…!" seru Sakura yang tubuhnya mulai tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi, matanya terpejam, takut merasakan sakit di tubuhnya.

Bruk!

Tapi Sakura tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Bahkan ia merasa aneh pada bagian bibirnya. Sakura mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dugaan Sakura memang benar, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir jail Sasuke. Sakura jatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Jantung Sakura yang tadi sudah menjadi normal sekarang malah menjadi berdetak kencang sekali, bahkan lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Ada desiran aneh pada dadanya.

Hampir 3 menit Sakura dan Sasuke bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga ada sesuatu yang mengganggu adegan romantis ini.

"Ya ampun Sakura!" jerit seorang laki-laki paruh baya, rambut panjang dan bermata tajam seperti mata ular yang terkejut dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke di depan matanya. Laki-laki tersebut adalah Orochimaru.

Seketika itu Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, "Tou_-san_!/ _Sensei_!" ucap mereka berdua kaget secara bersamaan. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan membenahi penampilan mereka yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Astaga!" jerit Orochimaru dengan panik.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling memandang satu sama lain saat menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya kedua orang itu, lagi-lagi secara bersamaan.

"Tunggu, kau tadi menyebutnya 'Otou_-san_'?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya. Karena dia adalah ayahku," jawab Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke malah sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ada Orochimaru di sana, yang ternyata adalah ayah Sakura. Orochimaru sudah seperti kambing congek saja, diantara putrinya dan Sasuke.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

Pukul 12.00 siang, di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati putriku, sebelum kau lulus ujianku dengan nilai tertinggi!" kata Orochimaru tegas pada Sasuke. _Image_ Sasuke sekarang sudah menajdi jelek di mata dosennya itu. Pasalnya, ia sudah tidak mengumpulkan tugas yang telah diberikan Orochimaru padanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menerima nasipnya. Percuma melawan dosen satu ini, jadi Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti apa mau dosennya ini. "Iya, _Sensei_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Nanti malam aku akan kembali untuk memberi bimbingan padamu. Ayo Sakura, kita pulang!, " ajak Orochimaru lalu berdiri dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura lalu berdiri, ia melihat ke arah Sasuke. Tangannya membawa buku hariannya yang sudah ia dapatkan kembali dari Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Ya, aku memang menyukaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi, karena kau sudah membaca buku harianku," ucapnya.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Cup.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke dengan cepat. "Aishiteru, Ayam," bisiknya lalu menaruh buku hariannya di telapak tangan Sasuke, "Ini untukmu saja." Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan segera melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Ayahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam membatu. Sasuke merasa pipinya memanas. Ia terperangah dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan baru saja padanya. Secara perlahan ia mengelus pipi yang tadi dicium oleh Sakura. "Ashiteru moo, Jidat," gumamnya sambil tersenyum saat memandang kepergian Sakura.

Sakura menjajari langkah Ayahnya. "Tou_-san_ tidak jadi ke luar kota?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Tou_-san_ harus membimbing kedua mahasiswaku yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Jadi, aku batalkan kepergianku ke luar kota," jawab Orochimaru.

"Ooh." Sakura hanya ber-Oh- ria.

_-Aishiteru, Ayam—_

Pukul 13.30 siang di kediaman Haruno.

Pyar! Brak! Bugh!

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam dapur. Semua alat masak dilempar Tsunade dengan garang. "Dasar suami sialan! Kenapa kau melepaskan hidangan istimewa kita!" makinya terhadap suaminya, yaitu Orochimaru sambil mengejar suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Orochimaru yang berlari keluar rumah mencoba menghindari 'meteor-meteor' dari istrinya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kembali ke rumah ini, setelah apa yang kau perbuat ya suami sialan!" maki Tsunade lagi. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, Tsunade sangat mengerikan saat marah. Apalagi Orochimaru sudah melepaskan ayam yang akan menjadi makan siang kemarin.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah Sasuke sekarang," gumam Orochimaru yang masih terus berlari.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya senyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya, tanpa terganggu sedikitpun oleh keributan orang tuanya yang terjadi di halaman depan. Ckckck, sepertinya cinta sudah membuatnya lupa daratan.

Ashiteru, Ayam

**THE END**


End file.
